One Shots and Songfics
by little.miss.sarcasm
Summary: A collection of oneshots with various pairings, ratings, and genres by little.miss.sarcasm
1. One Word Missing

**Title: **One Word Missing

**Author: **little.miss.sarcasm

**Rated: **K+

**Summary: **'_Gabriella._' There it was; so blunt, so cold. It was empty, so void of feeling or warmth. It was missing something. It was hard to explain: something that ebbed away at his stomach, clawing at it angrily. There was one word missing.

**Category: **Drama/Fluff

**Pairing: **Troyella

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical or its character no matter how much I wish I did. I do, however, own the plot and the utterly blunt words that come with the story. I also do not own the song lyrics by which I oh so corny-ly added into here.

… … … … … … … …… … … …… … … …… … … …… … … …… … … …… …

_I miss you! I want to see you! It's been a whole three minutes since we've talked and I want to hear your voice. Now if only we could get the teacher to shut up… We can make a distraction. Throw your shoe at the window surreptitiously! That is, if you _can _throw a shoe at a window surreptitiously. I'm not sure it's possible but it's worth a try! Talk to you soon, if you throw your shoe at the window!_

_ Love,_

_ Gabriella_

Troy chuckled as he read the note from his girlfriend. It was fourth period History and their teacher was rambling on with the lecture she had begun on the Civil War although they had been learning about the Battle of the Bulge for a week and a half now.

He yawned and stretched his long legs, staring out the window contently. He felt like the luckiest kid alive. Gabriella was best girlfriend he had ever had and between him and everyone who reads this, she's the _only _girlfriend he had ever had.

He had spent two straight years at East High turning down every offer he got from girls claiming that they weren't "the one". Well, let me tell you, it was going to take a _very long time _to find "the stinkin' one" if he was going to be so picky. That's when he had stumbled upon Gabriella who turned out to be that person he was waiting for.

It was social suicide, Troy knew, to go out with a Math Geek but what did he care? Gabriella was the only one he needed if the school would torment him. He was the star of the basketball team, big deal. No one cared if the star of the chess club went out with anyone so why was Troy such a big deal?

I'll tell you why. He was East High's heartthrob: gorgeous blue eyes, great light brown hair, and a smile cute enough to make you melt. But no matter how many girls _claimed _they had gone out with Troy Bolton… they hadn't. Because Troy was happy with Gabriella, something the school was going to have to get used to. So be it.

Five minutes later, Troy saw a crumpled piece of paper land on his desk. He quickly stuffed it into his pocket as the teacher approached, her bird beak-like nose craning over his shoulder. Troy stuck his tongue out at her as she waddled away to bother some other innocent student, sending a ripple of laughter throughout the classroom. Luckily, this woman was as blind as a bat and as deaf as a-well- deaf person, or Troy would've been sent to detention.

The bell rang and Troy scrambled out of his seat in desperate attempt to free the prison they call school, something _he _called a necessary evil, which, don't we _all _think it's a necessary evil? He flew to his locker and leaned against it casually, pulling the note from his pocket. He smiled as he unfolded its crumpled looseleaf that it was addressed on.

_I'm serious, Troy. We need to talk. I don't think we should see each other anymore. I just don't think I like you that way anymore. I just see us as friends, good friends, but nothing else. Don't take it the wrong way, you're nice and all, but, you're not my type. Go make some other girl happy. I don't want to waste my time on you. I've got better things now._

_ Gabriella _

'_Gabriella._' There it was; so blunt, so cold. It was empty, so void of feeling or warmth. It was missing something. It was hard to explain: something that ebbed away at his stomach, clawing at it angrily. There was one word missing. It was missing that little love that he had grown so accustomed to, that four-letter word that made his stomach churn, his spine tingle, and his heart throb.

She didn't care about him; that was clear enough. Troy never thought that being left would hurt so badly but it did. Gabriella, _his _Gabriella, was leaving him. It was at that moment that he felt like an astronaut, a fully uniformed astronaut that had left this God forsaken thing we call a planet. He could hear his breath, his heartbeat, but nothing else reached his ears as he fled down the hall and away from people; away from life as we know it.

It was hard for the next few days, watching her walk down the halls and flirt shamelessly with every guy she passed. It was hard to see her so happy and always smiling, smiling that smile that made Troy melt, without him with her. Seeing her cast tears in his eyes, excusing himself to go to the bathroom or some other place he could think of: the tanning salon being his dumbest.

His friends saw how much it crushed him but they shrugged their shoulders at it. What could they do? Gabriella had moved on. She didn't want to be with Troy anymore, it was as simple as that. No one could change her mind.

That night, as Troy mindlessly looked at his homework, his pencil tapping a tattoo on the desk, he saw something glint under his bed. Curious, he crawled onto his hands and knees and searched under his bed where Lord knows what was living.

Shifting through paper and board games, socks and food, Troy found what had caught his eye. Sighing, he shifted, sitting on the floor of his bedroom. It was the locket he had given Gabriella a few moths ago. It was a simple piece of jewelry at that, silver chain, a silver circle at the end. It was said that the circle signified infinity; how long Gabriella and Troy's newfound love was supposed to last.

Ha. Jewelry lies.

Troy felt, no matter how much Gabriella hated him; he was going to return it to her. Gathering it and gently pushing it into his pant pocket, Troy started on his way towards Gabriella's house.

Of course, in the timing of Troy's luck, rain had started to pour as he stepped onto his lawn, sending the streets glistening, his heart damp. It was instinct, going to Gabriella's house. His feet carried him all the way there while all the time, Troy had no clue what was happening as his minds was warped with thoughts.

He reached the front door of Gabriella's house and knocked on the door contemptuously. He didn't _want _to be here and face that girl who's faced haunted him in his dreams but he did _want _to clear a few things up.

Gabriella's head peeked through the door and she swung it open, eyes wide with shock. Rain poured on his head as he stood motionlessly on the front step of her house. Before Troy thought, before he knew what he was doing, he sang:

_You raise me up _

_So I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up_

_To walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up_

_To all that I can be_

"Gabriella," Troy said, tears brimming his sky blues eyes. "Please don't do this. I have grown to know and love you for all too long. I want to be with you, kiss you, hug you. I want _you_, Gabriella, no matter how much I try to deny it. I-uh- I just wanted you to know that so… good night."

Troy started to leave but stopped and said, "Oh, I brought you something." He reached out and grabbed her hand, opening her palm. He placed the necklace gently in her hand and started the journey home.

As he reached the middle of her sidewalk he heard Gabriella shout, "Why'd you come back?"

Troy turned around and said, "You didn't sign your letter 'love Gabriella' and I realized how much I missed us."

Then, in the pouring rain, he gathered up what was left of his pride and went home. He shut his door and cried himself to sleep.

…

The next day, he found himself in fourth period History, listening to his teacher drone on about the Alamo. He saw something land on his desk. It was crumpled piece of paper. Curiosity gripped him and he opened the page. It was blank except for two words scrawled at the bottom of the paper.

_ Love,_

_ Gabriella_

**As/n: So tell me what you thought! This was one of my first fluffs so be easy on me!**


	2. Good Night Kiss

**Title: **Good Night Kiss

**Author: **little.miss.sarcasm

**Rated: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Fluff

**Pairing: **Troyella

**Summary: **How could he _not _kiss her good night? She spent _all week _planning for this moment and it didn't even happen! Her hopes dropped as her tears fell with it, ruining her perfected make up dismally.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HSM or the characters but I do won the blunt plot and the utterly stupid words that come with the story. I thought this up after seeing an episode of Grey's Anatomy. This will be short but it'll have a cute ending and hopefully it won't confuse anyone! Haha. Enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gabriella sniffled as she looked around the lively park with blurred vision. Tears dripped down her cheeks as she watched all the children laugh and play. Little feet padded across the playground as they tumbled and rolled across the woodchips, not caring about the pain and the scars it inflicted. If only Gabriella were like that…

Gabriella was actually a _very _sensitive girl; one insult would set her into a fit of tears. She was insulted this time, not by words, but by actions. She thought too much about it and, hey, you would too if you had an overpowered brain like hers.

Just to make her mood swing from bad to worse, thunder clapped overhead and lighting struck some miles in the distance. Gabriella let out a loud sob as little children went running, screaming loudly, and burying their tiny heads into their mother's legs. Rain pattered on the ground as Gabriella pulled herself heavily off the bench.

She stretched her legs lethargically, taking her time to leave the rain-swamped area. She looked at the greenery and the sights of the dark sky and lightly, but slowly, pushed herself onto the rain splattered sidewalk and made her way towards her home, mind reeling about last night's horrors.

…

Gabriella felt so excited. The night was clear and the air whipped flowery smells past her nose. She spent all night preparing, all day speaking about, every moment dreaming about the moment that was about to happen.

Or what she _thought _was about to happen.

Gabriella spent three days trying to pick an outfit and finally decided on a seventeen-hour shopping trip over the period of two days. She looked down at her shoes with pride and smiled. It only took _six hours _to choose them and she only had _two _choices for shoes. Her make up was made to perfection and she purposefully avoided breath-muskers, as she spent all night trying to preserve her minty breath.

She stepped lightly onto her stone front stoop and stood awkwardly before the shut door. Troy's hand rested on her waist as he looked into her bright brown eyes. She blinked and said, "Well, this is me."

Troy nodded and said simply, "Yup."

"I-uh- I guess I'll… see you tomorrow?" She said hopefully, hinting in every way possible; giving hints that only a _man _couldn't understand. Troy nodded again and said, "I hope so."

"So-umm…" Gabriella stalled, hoping that he would understand what she wanted. "Good night."

"Good night," Troy said and quickly stepped off the porch, heading for his car. Gabriella stood in shock as the car backed out of the driveway and sped down the street, her boyfriend at the wheel.

_He didn't kiss her good night!_

How could he _not _kiss her good night? She spent _all week _planning for this moment and it didn't even happen! Her hopes dropped as her tears fell with it, ruining her perfected make up dismally.

She slammed her door and fled up to her room angrily throwing herself onto her bed and crying even more. Like I said… she was a sensitive girl.

…

Gabriella made her way home watching the rain cascade down the streets. The water rushed in streams, carrying sticks and leaves with it. She wished that she could float away with them, forgetting her troubles and her heartache.

She heard the loud thud of feet behind her and she swirled around, scared of who it could be. Her wet hair slapped her face as she saw Troy, soaking wet, running quickly down the street. His shirt was drenched with water and his shoes and bottom of his pant legs were soaked and slapping against his legs.

Gabriella stood rooted to the spot as Troy shouted her name loudly. It echoed, fading with every time it repeated. He was close to her and she watched as his hair, reduced to darkened strings strands, flew into his face. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close, turning his head to the side slightly.

Gabriella, shocked as she was, closed her eyes and awaited something she always wanted. Their lips met and they shared a passionate kiss that seemed to melt into hours; Troy never wanting to let go. Finally they parted and Troy whispered huskily into her ear:

"Good night."

**As/n: Sorry, it was short, a sudden inspiration. Again, I got this idea from a Grey's Anatomy episode so if it sounds familiar, that's where it came from. R&R Any questions, just ask! If your confused about anything, ask! I'll answer to the best of my small ability.**

**Honestly, I don't think I'm that good of a writer but my teachers, friends, and people on this site seem to think so. Please, constructive criticism wanted!**

_If anyone is interested in co-writing a story, PM me and I'll tell you my idea for a plot I would really like this story online as I think that the plot is half-way decent but I don't think I can write it alone and I'd like to incorporate others' writing styles. Thanks! _

**little.miss.sarcasm**


	3. You Taste Like Cookies

**Title: **You Taste Like Cookies

**Author: **little.miss.sarcasm

**Rated: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Fluff

**Pairing: **Zepay

**Summary: **After a long hour of cleaning the kitchen and a trip to the store for new components, Zeke and Sharpay had finished the chocolate chip cookies with a newfound happiness. They say anger flows through your veins like a poison, affecting one part of the body as badly as the next. But when Sharpay took a bite of that cookie, her anger faded and was left with contempt. No cookie had ever tasted better than the one she held in her hand.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HSM or the characters but I do own the blunt plot and the utterly stupid words that come with the story. This will be short but it'll have a cute ending and hopefully it won't confuse anyone! Haha. Enjoy! And the _awful, _long title that I have come up with.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sharpay let out a blood-curdling scream and threw her three hundred dollar Jimmy Choo wedges at her wall, sending a picture of her family to fall face first on the ground and shatter.

Her flawless face was streaked with tears; her hair flying from its perfect platinum blonde bun. She stomped angrily over to the treasured picture and the now worthless frame. Her heels crunched loudly in the glass and she smiled. Nothing felt better than crushing something under your feet when you were upset.

Sharpay picked up the frame and stared at it intently, fire dancing in her chocolate brown eyes. She stared upon each face with an intense hatred for each. There they were: the Evans family; Mom, Dad, Sharpay, and Ryan. All happy, all smiling. Sharpay threw the picture across the room so it hit the wall and slid hopelessly down.

Her father and gotten up and left. It was as simple as that. He left Ryan and Sharpay in the care of her practically worthless mother who knew as much about parenting as a rock. Sharpay came home to screaming and crying and three brown suitcases lined up against the wall in the front hall and then… her father walked out of her life forever.

Sharpay let out a howl of rage and treaded heavily towards her bedroom door, making sure her shoes made as much noise as possible. She slowly descended down the winding staircase and her actress-trained eyes zeroed in on the exact spot where the bags had sat an hour ago. She scoffed loudly and sniffled, slowly making her way into the kitchen.

Not knowing what to do once she reached the kitchen, she tapped her foot on the tiled floors. Again and again, the noise resounded through the almost desolate kitchen. Her eyes scanned the cabinets and the refrigerator; she always ate when she was upset. After she lost her spot in the musical she gained five pounds, which was quickly turned into muscle by her personal trainer Kiko.

Automatically, her manicured hand reached into her pocket for her cell phone. She swooped it up to her ear pressing three on her speed dial. Sharpay waited as the dial tone rang through her ear over and over again. On the last ring, a voice answered the phone, "Hey, Shar."

"Zeke," Sharpay said through a new wave of tears. "You need to come over here."

A new alertness rang through Zeke as a wave of protectiveness washed over him. Sharpay heard his feet as they ran out his front door, the slam of the door, and the jangling of his car keys as he spoke, "What's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?"

"I _really really _need some cookies, Zeke," Sharpay sniffled. "Can you please help me?"

Zeke's voice softened. "Yeah. I'll be right over."

"Thank you," Sharpay said in an outrageously high voice as the lump in her throat grew larger.

"Don't mention it. See you in a minute," Zeke said happily and hung up.

Sharpay hung up and watched the clock. As soon as the clock hit the next minute, Zeke's car pulled into the circular driveway. She watched the headlights blare into the front hall and radiate into the kitchen through the crack in the swinging door and shut off abruptly.

Zeke came crashing into the house after pushing in the security code that he had memorized so he wouldn't get in trouble for he had set off the security alarm seventeen times sending the high alert policemen into a large fit of anger. He skidded into the kitchen and said panting, "I got here as fast as I could. Are you okay?"

He started to wrap his arms around her as she nodded her beautiful head and broke into tears. They hugged for a minute, slowly rocking to a tune that was unbeknownst to the two teenagers. Sharpay wiped her eyes and looked up at Zeke. She quietly said, "I want a chocolate chip cookie."

Zeke chuckled, wiping a tear off of her cheek with his index finger and said, "I can make those."

Although it may not seem like it, the two weren't a couple which came as bad news to the gang who constantly pushed them to go out. But not being a couple didn't stop them from being friends. In fact, they were so close, many would consider them brother and sister if looks didn't have anything to do with it. They were polar opposites, that much was true but opposites attract, right?

Zeke grabbed some of the ingredients and supplies from the cabinets and set them gently on the granite countertop. He turned to Sharpay smiling widely and said, "Want to lend me a hand?"

Sharpay gave a small laugh and walked over. As soon as she got over to his side, Zeke began his instructions. His hands flew quickly as he worked and Sharpay was set with her least favorite task: cracking the egg.

Sharpay opened her SubZero refrigerator and searched in the bright luminescent light. She scrutinized the contents searching for her ingredient and finally fished it out of the back of the refrigerator. Sharpay flipped open the yellow top loudly and grabbed two eggs. She made her way over to the island in her kitchen but slipped halfway there. The egg soared through the air and planted itself right behind Zeke's left foot.

Zeke turned abruptly after hearing the crack. Sharpay was sitting on the floor, laughing so hard she was crying. Zeke, mistaking the crack and the tears for a broken bone, started quickly over to her. He clutched the cup of flour he was holding tightly as he slipped on the egg yolk splattered over the floor.

The flour flew in slow motion over the kitchen and Zeke landed on the floor with a crash. He sat silently looking for a second at Sharpay who blinked and burst out laughing. Even though he was covered with flour and egg yolk, joined in the mirth. Sharpay looked at him with a glint in her eyes that made him sacred.

She looked manically from the last egg to Zeke and back to the egg, to Zeke. Sharpay gave her best evil smile and brought her arm back slowly. Zeke scrambled backwards on the floor begging, "Sharpay, please, do-…" But he was cut off from an egg that was splattered over his cheek.

He wiped it off of his face and turned to Sharpay. Zeke tossed what was left of the flour in her face, causing her to gasp and wipe it away from her eyes. Thus started the largest food fight ever to take place in the Evans household.

Flour, sugar, more eggs, chocolate chips, and other ingredients flew around the large kitchen, smattering the surfaces of the counters and tables, the appliances, and the cabinets; you name it, it was covered in food. Sharpay laughed loudly as Zeke launched a fistful of brown sugar at her. She ducked behind the center island as the sugar smashed against the cabinets.

She grabbed a white kitchen towel from a drawer and tossed it over her head screaming, "Surrender! Surrender! I give up!"

Zeke sighed and came out from behind the table laughing, "Good. I ran out of food." They surveyed the mess and laughed even more.

After a long hour of cleaning the kitchen and a trip to the store for new components, Zeke and Sharpay had finished the chocolate chip cookies with a newfound happiness. They say anger flows through your veins like a poison, affecting each and one part of the body as badly as the next. But when Sharpay took a bite of that cookie, her anger faded and was left with contempt. No cookie had ever tasted better than the one she held in her hand.

Zeke and she slid to the floor in exhaustion. Zeke laughed as he pulled some dough out of her bangs and she smiled broadly. A silence rang through the room and they sat, Sharpay munching on a cookie, Zeke licking his fingers with happiness flowing through his veins.

Sharpay and Zeke turned their heads at the exact same time and stared deeply into each other's eyes. They both could feel the sparks flowing between each other and the fire electrifying through their bodies and both obliged.

Sharpay closed her eyes slightly, Zeke tilted his head and very slowly their lips connected sending a very fresh wave of pleasure between them. Soon their kiss became more passionate as Sharpay latched her arms around Zeke's neck, his hands sliding to her waist. When they spilt, they stared into each other's eyes, smiling like toddlers.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," Sharpay said, not removing her arms from his neck. Zeke nodded, smiling, unmoving.

"Me, too."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." It came out of his mouth as a whisper for he wanted to keep this moment to linger in silence as they gazed into each other's brown eyes. He let a chuckle shake his shoulders and Sharpay put her arms on her hips and stepped back from Zeke.

"What?" She inquired hotly.

Zeke slipped his arms back around her waist and kissed her lightly on the lips again. He leaned his forehead against her and whispered:

"You taste like cookies."

**As/n: Awwww! Well, I'm aware I'm on hiatus but I felt a very odd urge to write this. This will happen quite a lot. Besides, I want to see what sexii biotch has to say about it! (If you aren't aware of her, look in the reviews. She left me a _very _nice message… True to my name, that was a whole lot of sarcasm!) Well, review please! The Go button wishes for you to press it!**


	4. Gingerbread Houses

**This story was written for Asia1st! Merry Christmas!**

**Title: **Gingerbread Houses

**Author: **little.miss.sarcasm

**Rated: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Fluff

**Pairing: **Troyella

**Summary: **"See?" Troy asked with a smile. "I told you I wouldn't eat them!"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HSM or the characters but I do own the blunt plot and the utterly stupid words that come with the story. This will be short but it'll have a cute ending. I hope… Things don't always come out as I want them to.

….

The house was picture perfect. A neat lawn covered in a blanket of sparkling white snow. Blue shutters pristine and opened wide for the world to look inside the picturesque house. A tall bare oak tree stood high in the yard, snow covering its empty limbs, one strong limb hoisting up a tire swing. A curving path way led up the front red door with a wreath plastered to its front.

The winds howled at the windows, swirling snowflakes in an endless twirl in the air and past the glass. Inside the house, a fire was crackling merrily, Christmas tunes gently wafted out of speakers, mixing with the incoherent screams of two little children at the kitchen table.

"I want to add the gumdrops!" Owen yelled, tugging the tube of icing from his sister's hands. She tugged back, squeezing some of the white frosting down the tube's sides.

"No! _I _want to!" Caroline screamed, her dark brown braids smacking her face as she shook her head angrily.

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me." Troy took the icing tube out of his children's hands, succeeding in smothering his hands in the sticky white globs running along the sides. Both children started to protest and Troy shook his head, turning to Gabriella. "Help me!"

"Caroline, Owen," Gabriella said sternly, walking over to the kids and standing next to her husband. "That's enough."

"But, Mom!" Caroline whined.

"No, buts, Caroline," Gabriella reprimanded. "It's your brother's turn to add something and he chose the gumdrops. You'll get your turn next and you can do whatever you want to." Caroline grudgingly agreed and Troy handed his son the tube. Owen took it greedily and plastered a red gumdrop on the peak of the roof.

"I'm starting to think letting them make this gingerbread house was a mistake," Troy whispered to his wife, watching as Caroline attempted to eat the gumdrops before her older brother got the chance to attach them to the house.

Gabriella swatted Troy's shoulder. "Don't be such a Grinch," She said. "It's Christmas!"

"I prefer 'Scrooge' if you don't mind," Troy deadpanned. "And Christmas or not, this is just going to lead to a huge headache."

"You and I made a gingerbread house when we were younger, remember?" Gabriella asked, leaning her head onto her husband's chest. Troy wrapped his arms around her and put his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes.

"How could I forget?"

….

"Stop eating the house!"

"Oh, it's _one _window. What's it going to hurt?"

"I swear, you take the meaning of 'eating us out of house and home' to a new level."

Troy and Gabriella were huddled around a small gingerbread house at Gabriella's kitchen counter, colorful candy spilled across the tops. Troy reached into the mound of candy, pulled out a strand of licorice and chewed off the end.

"Yum," He said. "Windows!"

Gabriella laughed and shook her head. She bent her body low, biting her tongue in concentration. She gently squeezed a tube of icing, curving a pathway onto the candied front yard. She smiled as she pulled away, admiring her handiwork.

Troy plastered some candy canes into the front yard. He cleverly tied a fruit ring and a piece of licorice to the cane's bend. He flicked the device, watching it swing back and forth lazily, and declared, "Look! A tire swing!"

"Clever," Gabriella said. She put a green fruit ring onto the front door and went to work. She applied bits and pieces of candy strategically over the cookie house. Troy watched in awe the house slowly became a masterpiece of sugar.

"I swear, only _you _can be so anal about a gingerbread house," He said, chewing on a gumdrop happily. Gabriella rolled her eyes at the teenaged boy.

"I want it to look nice," She said coolly, rolling up her sleeves to the crook of her elbows. "Is that a crime?"

"Not at all," Troy said. "It _should _be, but it's not."

"You stink, did you know that?"

"Yeah."

Again, an eye roll made its way to Gabriella's dazzling brown eyes. She bit her lip again as she started squeezing blue shutters onto the house. Troy wasn't sure what he was supposed to do anymore. He put together the house incorrectly, putting the sides on the roof and the roof on the sides. He tried to put the house together using _real _glue, and had succeeded in eating three of the four windows Gabriella had made. Gingerbread houses weren't his thing. Food was his thing. Eating was his thing. Gingerbread houses weren't.

"You want to take a break, Da Vinci?" Troy asked sarcastically as Gabriella added an intricate design to her roof with the icing. Gabriella laughed and turned around, one hand on her hip, one hand lazily holding the icing tube.

"You know, I'm planning on what our house will look like in twenty years!" She said, not catching her blurb in speech.

Our _house? _Troy thought. _Did she just say _our _house? _

"Of course, we'd need a family…" Gabriella began absentmindedly, added a gumdrop to the chimney. Troy smiled and took four gingerbread men. He ate of the leg of one and Gabriella gasped, "Troy! Stop eating us!"

"Well, we want _kids_, don't we?" Troy asked, not even realizing that he was, in fact, joining Gabriella and planning their future together. He smiled as he nibbled off the other leg and Gabriella shook her head, laughing.

"If our children ever found out you tried to eat them…"

Minutes later, Gabriella had finished decorating the house and Troy had put the family on the front lawn. Gabriella took one look at the family and exploded with laughter, clutching her stomach, tears running down her cheeks. Her companion joined her and they both laughed until they were pink in the face.

The gingerbread people looked as if a candy volcano had thrown up and landed on them. Then they were too stupid to move, so it threw up again and covered them. Hardly an inch of the brown cookie was visible; not even a centimeter wasn't covered up with candy.

"Okay, all joking aside," Gabriella said. "What're these… monsters named?"

"Well, that one," Troy said, pointing at one of the bigger cookies with wild licorice hair. "Is you. And that one, with the orange gumball in my hand- that's supposed to be a basketball-"

"No kidding?" Gabriella rolled her eyes again.

"That one's me. And those are our two kids, Owen and Caroline."

"Owen and Caroline?" Gabriella asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yup!" Troy said, nodding his head stupidly.

"Cute… and look!" She exclaimed, pointing at them. "They aren't eaten!"

Troy took a bite out of Caroline's head.

"Now they are."

In the other room, a cry of triumph was heard, but not paid attention to. Lucy Bolton turned to Maria Montez and said, "I told you that the gingerbread house would work! Pay up!"

Maria handed Lucy a crisp twenty-dollar bill. "Fine. But I don't want my grandchildren eaten. Restrain your son from becoming a cannibal, please."

….

Troy smiled at Gabriella, his hands around her waist, his head on her shoulder. They looked at their subsided children, the two plastering the gumdrops on together.

"See?" Troy asked with a smile. "I told you I wouldn't eat them."

**Fin.**

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas and New Year, Asia1st!**


	5. Remedial Drama Dramas

**Title: **Remedial Drama Dramas

**Author: **little.miss.sarcasm

**Rated:** T

**Summary: **Troy and Chad are thinking back on the time of when they were stuck in remedial drama class...

**Category:** Humor

**Pairing: **None

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical or its character no matter how much I wish I did. I do, however, own the plot and the utterly blunt words that come with the story.

**Author's Note: **This is an all dialouge piece. It's also a stab at humor. And I'm not very funny. So we'll see how this turns out.

-------

"Remedial drama?"

"Huh?"

"You can't be serious!"

"Huh?"

"Why? We aren't failing!"

"Huh?"

"Chad, shut up!"

"Mr. Bolton, Mr. Danforth, since the start of term you have been late to a third of my classes, forgotten to do a fourth of the assignments, and been disruptive in every class you set your foot in. I'm moving you to remedial drama until you start to behave more in my class. Am I understood?"

"Huh?"

"Yes, Ms. Darbus. Come on, Chad. Let's go."

-------------

"I hate her! I freaking hate her!"

"We don't need to be in remedial drama! We're smart!"

"So, we're a little outspoken. Who cares? I mean, okay, so we did stick a lizard in Darbus' desk in first term, and you did almost set fire to her classroom because you thought the flame was pretty, but still. I mean, we're not bad people!"

"I didn't think the flame would grow that high! And it's not like that lizard was poisonous or anything... wait. Was it?"

"I'm doubting it. The only poisonous lizard is the gila monster and I don't think we have access to one of those."

"Okay, Mr. Walking-Encyclopedia. Try not to go all Gabriella on me, okay, man? I've had enough of her and Taylor's smart talk to last me a lifetime."

"So which classroom are we going to?"

"You think I was paying attention or something?"

"You _looked_ like it..."

"Actually, the only thing I had on my mind when Darbus was talking was that her earrings reminded me of doughnuts. And that I _really_ wanted a doughnut. I didn't eat lunch today."

"Are you kidding? You ate your lunch, my lunch, _and_ Kelsi's lunch!"

"Dude, you had _carrot sticks _in your lunch. I wouldn't call it a lunch if it was _that _healthy. That was a... snack."

"Like the time my goldfish was a _snack_?"

"Okay, man, I said I was sorry like forty thousand times. Besides, he was going to die soon. He was looking a bit peaky."

"He was a _white _goldfish! Of course he looked that way!"

"He wouldn't be called a _gold_fish if he was _white_. He'd be called a _white_fish."

"Chad, you _ate _a fish! A _live _fish! _My _live fish!"

"Look! Remedial drama class! Let's go inside!"

"Oh, so _now _you want to go to class."

-------------

"Where's the teacher?"

"Who cares? Look! He left his lunch on his desk!"

"Do you think he's sick or something?"

"Hey! He had a tuna fish sandwich!"

"Maybe he got hurt..."

"Ew. It smells like it's been here for a while. Should I eat it?"

"No!"

"Ew! That is _nasty_! It has celery in it!"

"Man, you actually ate it?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Chad, you're disgusting."

"Troy, I'm a _guy_. It's first nature."

"I don't eat other people's week old lunch."

"Yeah, but you aren't a _normal _guy. You have _carrot sticks _in your lunch. Real men don't eat carrots."

"Or wear pink underwear."

"Dude, how many times do I have to explain this to you?"

"Once more."

"They _were _white. But then my mom added a red sock to the load."

"Oh, and I suppose the Barbie logo just _magically _appeared?"

"...Yes."

"Hmm. I thought so. So... where do we sit?"

"Dude, these people are _freaks_."

"Chad, not so loud!"

"Seriously! That girl is writing with her _feet_! And that guy is worshipping a... a Power Ranger action figure... I mean, it's not even the red one!"

"Chad, be nice. They're just... different."

"Different my ass! They should be locked up in a loony bin somewhere!"

"Come on. Let's just sit here."

"Hi! I'm Chad."

"..."

"Hello?! I _said_, 'Hi! I'm Chad'!"

"Chad, he obviously doesn't want to talk to you."

"Oh, come on. _Everyone _wants to talk to me. What's your name, little fella?"

"Dude, he's like... a foot and a half taller than you."

"If you don't answer me soon, I'll be forced to name you myself."

"..."

"Fine. Your new name is Boris."

"My name is Anthony."

"So, _Boris_, where'd you get your eyeliner? 'Cuz I know my mom is looking for some, but she doesn't know where to find any..."

"I'm going to wring your neck if you don't shut up."

"Okay, Chad, leave Anthony alone..."

"Well, _excuse me_ for trying to be hospitable. Okay, fine, Boris. I have another one for you: my girlfriend and my's two month anniversary is in a week, and I don't have a present to give her. See, Troy says flowers and Zeke says chocolate. But I think that if I give her flowers, she'll think that I think she smells so bad that I have to use flowers to cover her smell. And if I get her _chocolate_ then she'll think that I think she's always eating chocolate and therefore implying that I think she's fat. So what do think I should get her?"

"I _think _that if you talk to me again, I'm going to squeeze your head like a lemon."

"Chad, leave him alone now."

"Well_, Boris_, aren't we a little _cranky _today? Did someone skip their nap?"

"Anthony, I'm so sorry. He doesn't know what he's saying..."

"If you say another word, I'm going to pound your face in."

"Right. Shutting up."

"So, Boris, you like the color black, I guess. Considering that's the only color on you but your hair. How'd you get your hair so green?"

"I'm going to rip your face off and feed it to the llamas."

"We have llamas?"

"Chad, shut the hell up!"

"Don't be so rude, Troy. Sorry for the interruption, Boris. My friend here doesn't know the appropriate time to shut up. Anyway... how'd you get that scar?"

"If you don't shut up, you'll get a similar one."

"Troy has a scar kind of like it! See? Right _here_."

"Chad, let go of my arm."

"See, I pushed him down a flight of stairs and he hit a table at the bottom and the vase on top of it cracked on his arm. Good times. Good times."

"Why'd you do that to me again?"

"Boredom."

"Oh."

"I'm going to throw you off the roof if you don't stop talking to me!"

"One time, I jumped off the roof because Troy dared me to. And I fell in a bush. It's dead now. I crushed it."

"I'm going to crush _you_-"

"Oh, one time, I dared Troy to eat cat food and he said no. So I triple dog dared him and he still said no. So I locked him in a closet."

"I'm going to lock _you _in the freaking closet so you'll never see the light of day again."

"That was the funny part! Troy's afraid of the dark."

"I am not!"

"Are to! Remember when I blindfolded you and led you into the basement? You were freaking out the whole time!"

"Yeah, because I thought you were leading me to my _death_!"

"I wouldn't _kill _you. Just hurt you severly."

"You guys are _freaks_!"

"Boris, don't go! Troy, now look what you did!"

"Me?!"

"Yes, you! You scared Boris off!"

"His name is _Anthony_, Chad!"

"Well, why didn't he say so?"

"Hey, look! That girl is writing with her hands now!"

"In Japanese..."

"...These people _are _freaks."

"So when does remedial drama start?"

"Remedial drama? This is detention."

"Oh."

"That explains it."

"Well, bye everyone! We'll see you soon!"

"Very soon, if I know Chad."

"Bye, Boris-"

"Anthony."

"Anthony! It was nice talking to you!"

----------------

**In the present**

"That was the best remedial drama class _ever_!"

"I miss Boris."

"Anthony."

"Same difference."

----------------

**Again, a stab at humor. And I'm not very funny. So. Yeah. Review...**


	6. I Ran With Scissors

**Title:** I Ran With Scissors

**Author:** little.miss.sarcasm

**Rated:** T

**Summary:** I ran with scissors. And lived.

**Category:** Romance/Fluff

**Pairing:** Chaylor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School Musical or its character no matter how much I wish I did. I do, however, own the plot and the utterly blunt words that come with the story. This plot may be used somewhere on this site somewhere... I don't know yet.

**Dedicated to SmileyMiley. Just cuz I can do that.**

A lot of people said he was dangerous. He was untrustworthy, he was a rebel, and he was headed down a road of no return. I knew that. But I wasn't going to let them know that I knew. It would defeat the purpose of my defiance.

My dad said, "No. Absolutely not! Look at him!" My mom said, "Honey, if you date him, I will take you out of the will." My brother said, "Get out of the bathroom! I'm changing!"

I couldn't help it. He was just attractive that way. He was like dark chocolate. Bitter and tasteful at the same time. Not to mention I _really _want to sink my teeth into this kid. He was like a pair of scissors. Sharp and dangerous. I liked risk… a bit. The way his curly hair brushes his brown eyes, the way his pearly white teeth shine from his lopsided smile. This boy was pure Greek god in the form of a human boy, and he was all mine.

That is, of course, until we broke up.

It was mutual, I guess. He sensed that my family and friends disapproved; I knew that he wanted to be the free-reign kind of guy he was _before _he started dating me. The problem was, I _really _liked him even- dare I say it?- loved him. No matter how rugged or rebellious he was, he treated me the way no guy ever did. He opened the door for me, pulled out my chair; he acted like a _real _gentleman.

It was thinking about this that brought me to my sobbing shell of nothingness that rainy Saturday night.

I rested in the living room where a fire crackled merrily in the hearth. I shot it a nasty look, daring it to be happy when I was feeling so miserable. I squished myself further into the couch, wanting desperately to disappear. The firelight danced across the walls, casting an orange glow around the room. The fire cracked on. _Crack, snap, crack. _

………

"_Chad, don't you dare throw that!"_

_"Oh, come on, Taylor!" He cried. "It's only a couple eggs. It's not going to kill anyone!"_

_I bit my lip. I knew it was a bad idea. His brown eyes sparkled with excitement. They melted me immediately. So I laughed and shrugged the thought away. "Go for it!" I yelled. _

_Crack! Crack! _

_Laughter…_

………

I found myself alone in my bedroom.

The rain slapped my windows and streamed down the panes, much like my tears were doing to my face. I was a teary, snotty mess on my bed, looking at a photograph of us- of Chad and me. I got up, not tearing my eyes away from the picture for one moment. Soon I was looking at it as I blindly traveled down the hallway. Perhaps that was my fault. Because my brother Sam saw me and, being the kind, loving brother he was, he decided to take the picture from my hand as a teasing/blackmailing device.

"Give it back!" I yelled, my dark brown locks whipping my face as I tried to wrestle the picture out of his hands. Sam pulled it away from me and held it high in the air, a cruel, sanctimonious smile on his face. "That's not _fair_! Give it back!"

Sam shook his head and I jumped up and down rather like a child trying desperately to get the picture back. He lowered it to his face and gave a chuckle. "Still moaning about Charles?"

"Chad," I growled, almost literally, my upper lip curling into what I hoped to be an evil snarl. Sam scoffed, his eyes dancing at the picture, his black hair blindingly bright in the lights of the hallway. It hurt to look up so high at your _baby brother_.

"Whatever."

I pulled at the picture and Sam pulled back. He wasn't about to lose his last piece of blackmail. After a few vigorous tugs back and forth and the worn picture gave way, tearing clear in half. I let out a blood-curdling scream that was so high that I was sure only dogs could hear it. I grabbed the half of the photograph that remained in Sam's hand.

"G-d, I hate you!" I screamed hysterically, rushing into the room as tears started rolling down my cheeks. I slammed my door, rattling the frame around it. I launched myself onto my bed, landing with my stomach on the cushy bed cover, sinking into its green fluffiness. Burying my head into my pillow, I sobbed.

………

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I'm sure. Well, only if you are."_

"_I think I am."_

"_You _think_?" Chad asked. "Because this isn't one of those 'think' moments. You really have to know."_

"_I know."_

"_You ready?" _

"_I'm ready."_

_I screamed. Really loudly. _

"_Shh! Taylor, it's okay!"_

"_Bloody hell! Make it stop!"_

"…'_Bloody hell'?" Chad asked with a devious grin. "Since when have we been British?"_

"_Taylor, I fucking hate-!" My screaming was cute off by his lips on mine._

"_All done," The man next to me grunted._

_I left the shop that day with a tattoo of a green vine crawling around my wrist._

………

I looked at the green plant wrapped around my wrist. I traced the vine from point A to point B incessantly, absentmindedly going over these memories in my mind. I gave a watery smile and a single, muffled laugh that jolted tears onto my cheeks. I felt so defiant with that one little act. Thinking back on it, it was probably the dumbest thing I'd ever done. Well… one of them. My parents just about killed me that week, so I took refuge at Chad's house, hiding up in his bedroom with a _Vogue_ Magazine in hand, listening to his metal music blasting in my ears.

My picture sat on my pillow, its two side laying mere centimeters apart. One side was he, his hand stretched out to greet mine. He had that goofy, lopsided grin on his face that I adored so much; his brown eyes twinkled in delighted. I was on the other side of the picture, my hand reaching out and clasping onto his. My brown locks bounced happily around my smiling face, the sunlight dappled my body brightly.

I sniffed and gave one last look at the picture. Standing up, I brushed off the front of my pajama pants uselessly and toddled over to the window. An enormous tree masked half of my view of the street. The rain poured heavily, slapping the window with a _'tp tp tp' _on the glass. The water streamed quickly down the street in a rapid river, pouring into the sewer that rested across the street from my home.

………

_Whoosh. _

_The water rushed below me rapidly. Raindrops pelted my face, the stinging cold bringing tears to my hazel eyes. I stood on the bridge, holding myself in the icy wind, my legs shaking. Whether it was the weather or the thoughts of my stupid actions that caused this, I don't know._

"_Chad… this is…" _

_Ridiculous. Dim-witted. Beyond comprehendible stupidity. _

_I could come up with many words that would describe his idea, but none of them seemed to have the courage to float to my lips. I shuddered and look into Chad's smiling eyes. Or attempted to, really. His brown curls were plastered to his forehead so that I could only see the lower half of his eyes._

"_I mean, I haven't you heard the saying '_If you're friends jumped off a bridge, would you jump, too?'_?" I asked him. "Because I don't see much of a connection on that one."_

"_Come on, Tay," Chad begged. "We can say that we jumped it! We'll do it together." He held out his hand and I stared it down, as if daring it to reach any closer to me. Rains slid down the palms of his hands and splattered onto the railing with a splash._

_I sighed. "All right. But only if you jump with me. Promise?" _

_He gave me a light kiss on the lips and whispered huskily. "Swear."_

_Chad clambered onto the railing- thank goodness it was flat- and planted his soaking DC boarding shoes onto the wood. He reached out his hand and helped me slightly as I scrambled up beside him.Chad gave my hand a squeeze._

"_One."_

"_Two."_

"_Three."_

_SPLASH!_

…

I made the loudest groan I have possibly ever made and flopped myself back down on the bed. I covered my face with a furry pillow and screamed. I screamed and screamed until I thought I couldn't scream anymore. And as soon as I thought I couldn't scream, I screamed again. I screamed until it hurt. And then I heard a _tap tap tap_.

"Go away," I groaned through my pillow.

_Tap tap tap. _

I threw my pillow onto my bed and sat bolt upright, screaming towards my door. "Sam, I said to _go away_."

_Tap tap tap._

I stood up huffily and stomped over to the door. I slammed it open and started to yell again. "I said-" No one was there… I shut my door silently and started backing into my room again.

_Tap tap tap._

"Come on, Taylor! It's freaking freezing out here!"

Slowly, I turned around and looked out my window. Chad was perched on a branch into front of the pane and staring in, his black hair plastered to his face, every inch of his visible skin covered in goose bumps. He tapped again, as if I couldn't see him yet.

"Taylor, please let me in! I want to talk to you!"

Even slower than my turning, I made my way to the window. I slipped the locks and pushed the lower half of the window up as high as I possibly could get it. My movements were made slowly, as if weighted down by water. They were graceful but not exactly planned out. My body was acting of its own accord, mybrain having fallen numb.

Chad clambered through the window and snapped it shut behind him. He flipped around, shivering, facing me with a pleading look in his deep gray eyes. Chad walked closer to me, his wet body almost pressed against mine and he spoke. "I need to talk to you."

"Obviously."

"I made a mistake."

"So did I."

"But not as badly as me." Chad sat on the edge of my bed, causing me to wince. I had just cleaned it and he was getting his filthy rainwater-ed butt stain on the comforter. "Taylor, I messed up really badly. I shouldn't have done what I did to you."

"Chad, it was mutual, remember? I-," I tried to speak.

"No, Taylor, listen." I could see he was having problems wording what he wanted to say. He had an inner battle that last for a few intense moments before he decided to tell me what was on his mind. "I shouldn't have made you do all those things. I could tell you weren't comfortable with it."

"I…"

"I'm not finished," Chad interrupted again. "I was being ridiculous when I broke up with you. I thought you were dragging me down, and, Taylor, you weren't. If anything, you were lifting me up. I needed someone to keep me grounded, someone who was nice, and cute, and funny, and… and… Chad… I don't know why I broke up with you. I was being crazy." A few intense beats of silence followed.

"You done yet?" I asked. Chadsat silently and nodded his head. "How long did it take you to write _that _script?"

"A long, long time."

"You wasted your time," I answered coolly. I saw his face fall drastically. "You don't need a speech to win me back."

I pulled him into a long hug that slowly lead its way into a kiss. I could feel the smile curling on Chad's lips as they melded with mine and I'm sure mine were doing the same. I'm sure this was probably the most dangerous thing I had ever done.

I ran with scissors.

And I lived.

-----

**Voila! What do you think?**


End file.
